Steve and Aja's Relationship
Throughout the series, Steve and Aja have been one of the official couples. 3Below Part One When the class goes to the planetarium, Eli tells Steve of what he saw on Aja and Krel's ship, but he doesn't trust his history and proclaims that maybe they were only "nerd cosplayers". Aja then pretends to have trouble lifting a moon rock to distract Steve while her brother convinces Eli that they aren't aliens. At night, he went to eat at the food-truck of Stuart. Since he was wearing a bike helmet (which was blocking his thoughts), Aja couldn't read him and confused him as the alien imposter. Krel then hits him, until he accidentally knocks the helmet off of Steve and Aja discovers that he is not an alien. Krel tries to explain to Steve that it was just a misunderstanding, but he was already provoked and he punches the king-in-waiting in the face, enough to give him a nosebleed. In that moment Aja stops him from punching him a second time and angrily tells him to back off before kicking him into his Vespa. Steve instantly develops a crush on Aja after that. Sometime later at school, Steve asks Aja to come with him to a bonfire that the other kids, which Aja realizes is a date. Aja is nervous about her date and does not know how to act. That night, Steve arrives and takes her to the bonfire where they meet Darci, Mary, Shannon, Logan, and some other kid. When Aja is nervous about her date, Mary and Darci tell Aja to just be herself and not to worry so much. Steve takes Aja to a tree in the woods and they climb up. Aja tells Steve about her life back in the "old country", which makes Steve more intrigued than ever. Just as they are about to kiss, Aja finds out that her human form is wearing off and flees while she changes back to normal, accidentally dropping her serrator in the process. Steve finds the Serrator and decides to return it to Aja. As Steve and Aja are getting more and more attached to each other ever since their first date in "Party Crashers", they decided to have another date, in which Aja attempts telling her true identity to Steve. However they are soon intervened by Krel and the Zeron brotherhood's visits. Getting very scared on the Zeron's spaceship, he started to make stereotypical comments about aliens probing human's brains, much to Aja and Krel's displeasure. Just as Aja rushes out to save Steve, Steve looked very much scared and surprised when he sees her Akiridion form. When both of them crashed to the ground together alive, Steve calmed down and sees the true glowing beauty of Aja, accepting her for who she really is, immediately throwing his conspiracies of aliens aside, gaining much more trust and respect from each other and Krel in the process. Part Two Trivia * Even though their relationship is official at the end of Part One of 3 Below, there are no signs of their relationship in Part Three of Trollhunters at all, making goofs in episodes such as "The Eternal Knight: Part 1", where Steve was showing interest to Nomura, despite kissing Aja right around that time in "Last Night on Earth". Gallery Last Night on Earth Staja kiss.png There's Something About Gwen Staja holding hands.png There's Something About Gwen Staja Date 5.png Moving Day Staja 5.png 3GGstajakiss.JPG AGEp1SJAkiss.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships